Nefertari
Nefertari is a Goa'uld Lady that is serving under System Lady Isis who is a member of the High Council of the System Lords. She is one of the most famous Ladies under command of Isis, and many compare her to Inanna who is now a System Lady also in the High Council. Biography Nefertari has served under command of a few diferent Goa'uld System Lords and Ladies. First, she served under System Lady Hathor, the wife of Supreme System Lord Ra. Then, she served under Zeus. After her planet was conquered by Anubis, he became her new Lord. After Anubises defeat, Nefertari again started serving under System Lord Zeus, and now as he retired she is serving under System Lady Isis. In service of Hathor Lady Hathor was the wife of Supreme System Lord Ra, and as such did not have any territories under her control. Nefertari was her most trusted maid, and soon she became her friend. When Hathor managed to convince her husband to let her rule over a few planets, Nefertari was her most trusted Underlady, which is strange considering they are both a rare breed of Goa'uld Queens. The two were seen side by side offten, and some even speculated that they are plotting to overthrow Ra. This rumor has reached the Supreme System Lord, and as punishment he imprisioned Hathor and planned to execute Nefertari. As Ra was having some major problems with his Underlords at that time, and Nefertari's subjects were very loyal to her, he decided to not execute Nefertari. Instead he placed both Hathor and Nefertari into stasis on diferent planets in his domain. Their tombs were sealed shut, Nefertari inprisioned on her home planet Iunet and Hathor on planet Earth in 27 009 GC. The memory of Nefertari was kept alive by her subjects for 18 483 years, who continued spreading the tale of a beautiful, benevolent goddess who once ruled over their planet, and is now imprisioned in her own temple. In service of Zeus The planet Iunet was forgotten by the Goa'uld Lords for many centuries, untill Lord Zeus claimed it as his own in 45 492 GC, after Ra's death. Iunetian people begged Zeus to release Nefertari, and he, along with his personal guard, entered the temple that was empty for centuries. Discovering her tomb, he opened the Sarcophagus and awoken Nefertari from her long slumber. She pledged her allegiance to Zeus and was left to rule over her home planet in his name. Nefertari was one of Zeuses most loyal rulers. She was also one of the main researchers in his domain, providing him with technological edge over most of the other System Lords. When Anubis returned for the second time and started conquering the domains of other System Lords, her planet was among the safest in the Empire. At the very end of the campagin, Iunet was conquered by Sokar, one of the cruelest Underlords of Anubis. Anubis however wanted to grant this planet to Hathor, so the planet was unclaimed for the rest of the civil war. He granted temporary rule over Iunet to Nefertari, who stayed outside the fighting and was relatively peaceful until Anubis was defeated. After he accepted her back in his service and even promoted to the rank of a Lady, rumors started circulating that Nefertari was working for Zeus, providing him with information on the Anubises fleet and technology. In service of Isis After Zeus withdrew from the High Council and left his wife System Lady Isis to rule over his domain, Nefertari started having some problems. She was still ruling over Iunet and a few other Solar Systems that were given to her by Zeus, but Isis did not trust her as much as Zeus did. Once Lady Hathor applied for the membership in the High Council of the System Lords, Nefertari was contacted by Hathor who asked for her help. Nefertari however wanted to remain neutral, and refused to interfear. After System Lady Isis found out about this Nefertari was placed under close supervision of her daughter Bastet. As this process was finished and some time passed, Nefertari asked Zeus to interfear and get Isis to return her authonomy to rule without supervision. Shortly after Isis did that, and Zeus visited planet Iunet a few times. The relationship between Nefertari and Isis went back to normal, however System Lady Isis still doesn't trust Nefertari as much as her other Underlords. Appearance Nefertari is considered one of the most beutiful Goa'uld Ladies in the Empire. She is fairly athletic and wears light clothes in white or gold color and a lot of jewelry. She has a golden crown with a golden serpent on the center, and golden clippers for her long dark brown hair. Nefertari has dark brown eyes and always wears makeup. Personality Lady Nefertari is a benevolent ruler who is among those who are most liked by her subjects. She is a kind ruler that almost never resorts to violence. Her methods of resolving conflicts is diplomacy, dialogue and when everything else fails, life imprisionment. There is no death sentence in her domain, but there is an agreenment with her and lady Isis of sending the most violent criminals of her domain to Olympus, where System Lady Isis will use her Queen powers to imprision the crimminal in his own body. Despite the fact Nefertari is a Queen Goa'uld, her subjects refer to her as "Lady" and sometimes "Princess". See also * The Goa'uld Empire * Queen Goa'uld * Ra * Hathor * Zeus * Isis * Anubis Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Citizen Category:Person